Phone Sex
by Mei Azumi
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Semua gara-gara ponselku ketinggalan dimeja. Uchiha Sasuke adalah senpai sekaligus incaranku membaca pesan Instagram. "Kamu udah expert ya sampai jago main phone sex, di direct message pula." Bunuh saja aku, bunuh saja. Harga diri turun separuh didepan kecengan.


**Sex phone**

 **Mei Azumi**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi kishimotto**

 **Prompt #52**

 **Category : Sasusaku AU Fanfiction**

 **Summary : S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.** Semua gara-gara ponselku ketinggalan dimeja. Uchiha Sasuke adalah senpai sekaligus incaranku membaca pesan _Instagram_. "Kamu udah expert ya sampai jago main phone sex, di direct message pula." Bunuh saja aku, bunuh saja. Harga diri turun separuh didepan kecengan.

 _Enjoyed !_

* * *

"No lu pernah _phone Sex_ belum?"

Aku datang menghampiri gadis blonde yang kerap disapa Ino. Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas sengaja aku ganggu sebentar karena ada sesuatu yang sangat penting dibanding kerjaannya.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari dosen Kurenai, Ra. _Sorry_ gak ada waktu buat maen." Ucapnya malas tanpa meliriku. Dia terus melanjutkan menulis. Aku mengambil bolpoint dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Ih apaan _sih_ ganggu aja terus."

"Pernah gak?" aku terus mendesak Ino sampai dia mau jawab.

"Memangnya kenapa sih Ra? Segitu penting kah _phone sex_ bagimu?"

Astaga Ino kalau ada yang denger disangka aku _hyperseks_ lagi, untung gak ada Sasuke senpai. Kalau ada muka mau dikemanakan! Ngomong-ngomong dia kecenganku.

Untung dikelas cuma ada kita berdua. Nanti banyak yang menjauhiku kalau Ino kencang-kencang bilang begitu. Aku bertanya padanya karena aku tahu seluk beluk jelek baiknya anak pirang ini. Makannya aku berani tanya.

"Bukan begitu No. Tadi malam ada yang kirim pesan lewat _Direct Message_ , dia ngajakin _Phone Sex_." Ucapku malu dan ragu-ragu sembari membuka aplikasi _Instagram_ kemudian aku kembali membacanya.

' _ **Pernah Phone Sex belum?'**_

' _ **Belum. Memangnya kamu siapa?'**_

' _ **Pengagum rahasiamu. Kita muncrat bersama yu. Aku udah siap nih.'**_

' _ **Astagaa ! Tobat bang'**_

Muka Ino seketika memerah padam dan menjerit nista didalam kelas. Tapi asalkan tahu saja setidaknya aku memang bodoh dan gak pernah gituan. Sedikitnya aku tahu itu menjurus ke soal 'ena ena _kimochi'_. Sangat memalukan sekali itu sama saja pelecehan seksual. Walau lewat pesan saja dan tidak menyebankan hamil tapi aku tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Duh kenapa jadi kemana saja ya bicaranya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa layanin Ra seru loh hahaha."

Aku menoyor jidat Ino. "Enak aja, sama gilanya dong aku."

Emang di _Instagram_ si pelaku pelecehan itu tidak terdapat poto satupun. Yang ada poto profilnya gambar laki-laki setengah telanjang yang mukanya sengaja disensor. Nama ig-ny **Mr Handsome**. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

"Sini hapeku, bahaya kalau ada yang baca." Kembali aku rebut ponselku dari tangan Ino yang masih cekikikan menertawakan ku puas. Sialan _pig_!

Aku memutuskan pergi ke kantin sendirian tanpa si pirang. Kembali aku membuka ponselku dan memeriksa pesan nista tadi.

Keningku mengerut kembali sambil merinding geli. Ingin rasanya melempar ponselku ini tapi sayang cicilannya belum lunas. Haha.

Tenggorokanku kering minta diisi cairan pelepas dahaga. Memang nikmat minum yang dingin ditengah hari begini. Aku berdiri dari bangku kantin dan berjalan guna mengambil sekaleng _Cola_ dari _Chiller._ Segera ku tenggak hingga tandas.

 **PING !**

Kedua panca indraku menangkap suara notifikasi pemberitahuan bahwa ada satu pesan yang masuk dari ponselku. Tapi sialan suara itu terdengar agak jauh. Biasanya tak jauh dari saku celana.

Tidak !

Aku lupa memasukan ponselku kedalam saku celana. Ponselku bertengger indah dimeja kantin yang barusan aku duduk disana. Dan sialnya lagi ada seseorang laki-laki alias Senpai satu divisiku sedang duduk istirahat disana. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku yakin dia membaca pesanku. Aku yakin itu NotifikasiDM _Instagram_ karena suaranya sengaja aku bedakan. Semoga yang kirim bukan si **Mr Handsome** itu. Tapi tetap saja Pipiku mendadak panas dan malu walau belum tentu itu dari siapa. Kenapa dia harus duduk disana sih? Kenapa harus senpai itu sih? Mau dikemanakan mukaku. Aku yakin dia membacanya karena ponselku _Iphone 6_ jadi semua notifikasi bisa terbaca langsung.

Aku segera berlari hingga sebagian _cola_ dimulutku keluar lagi sampai tersendak. Mengambil ponselku tersayang dari tangan si tampan itu. Ah _shit_!

Gimana caranya alibi didepan senpai ini ya. Sebuah bohlam terang muncul dikepalaku.

"A-ano , itu ponselku. Terimakasih senpai sudah menemukannya aku hampir menangis seharian mencari-cari. Jika tidak mungkin sudah hilang diambil orang." Ucapku garing sambil menengadahkan tanganku. Mati-matian aku menahan malu dan acungi jempol buat Haruno Sakura yang jenius cari ide brilan dengan pura-pura hilang ponsel.

"Kamu udah expert ya sampai jago main phone sex, di direct message pula."

 _Udah expert .._

 _Udah expert .._

 _Udah expert .._

Kalimat barusan terngiang terus ditelingaku. Ah _shit_ benar kan si **Mr Handsome** kembali mengirimi aku pesan.

 **Mr Handsome : yank punyaku udah tegang. Bantuin keluarin dong aku gak tahan.**

Bunuh saja aku, bunuh saja. Harga diri turun separuh didepan kecengan. Duh pantesan senpai bilang gitu, disangkanya aku lagi _phone sex-_ ansama si Mr kampret. Padahal aku sendiri saja tidak tahu.

"Maksud senpai expert apa?" pura-pura bego aja, terlanjur basah yasudah nyemplung aja sekalian.

"Lanjutkan saja." Ia memberikan ponselku sembari tersenyum seolah sedang mengejeku. Sialan , akan aku cari si pelaku penghancur harga diriku.

Semalaman aku berguling dikasurku. Gelisah dan masih terfikirkan oleh senpaiku. Pasti dia mengira aku wanita _hypersexsual_ yang gemar main seks sembarangan diponsel. Aduh nista sekali.

Kembali aku buka _Instagram_ dan membaca pesan laknat itu. Aku mengahapus semua pesan dari si Mr Handsome dan memblokirnya. Lalu aku meminta maaf sama Sasuke senpai. Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa membersihkan nama baikku saja dulu. Sekalian pendekatan.

Hehe

 **LINE**

 **Sasuke U**

 _Malam_

 _ **Read**_

 _Hmm_

(Fast respon, yeaaayyy ! Balasnya lamaan ah. Jual mahal dikit)

 _Maaf soal tadi ya senpai_

 _ **Read**_

 _Iya , aku ngerti._

 _Itu cuma iseng entah siapa yang kurang kerjaan jahilin aku. Sumpah aku tidak pernah chat begituan, makannya tadi sangat malu sekali didepan senpai. Aku harap senpai mengerti._

 _ **Read**_

 _Read_ doang? Sakit banget gak sih? Cape-cape ngetik panjang cuma di read saja? _Positive thinking_ , mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah baca pesanku. Sedikitnya agak lega sudah meminta maaf dan kembali pendekatan. Bisa sekalian alibi _chat_ sama dia.

 _Klenting ..._

Lagi-lagi si Mr Handsome ngirimin aku pesan gitu lagi. Ya tuhan masih belum bosan kah dia ganggu kehidupanku yang tenang ini?

Tapi kali ini ke _Line_ bukan ke _Instagram._ Astagaa niat sekali dia, entah apa mau si Mr gila ini.

 **LINE**

 _ **Mr Handsome**_

 _Sayang kenapa menghilang. Tanggung jawab yah punyaku udah tegang nih. Kamu mau kan temani aku malam ini._

 _Woy bisa gak jangan gangguin aku, sialan!_

 _ **Read**_

 _Aaahhh aaahhh terus sayang sedikit lagi. Jangan dilepas, keluarinnya mau di dalam apa diluar?_

Ini orang udah benar-benar gila ganggu hidup orang saja. Kenapa harus aku sasarannya? Kenapa tidak sama Ino saja atau Hinata atau Tenten? Ini orang ngajak ribut, dia tidak tahu betapa murkanya kemarahan seorang Haruno Sakura. Aku pun membalas cepat pesan orang itu.

 **Sasuke U**

 _Keluarinnya dihidung aja biar sekalian mampus !_

 _ **Read**_

 _Masih dilanjut phone sex-nya? Sepertinya kamu butuh seseorang yang benar-benar nyata._

Hah ? Kenapa Sasuke Senpai tiba-tiba membalas begitu? Dahiku mengkerut masih belum konek antara otak dan mata. Kembali aku mengecek pesan. Disana aku membalas _Keluarinnya dihidung aja biar sekalian mampus !_

Pistol mana pistol.

Aku salah kirim pesan, harusnya ke si Mr Handsome itu kenapa malah ke kirim ke Sasuke Senpai? Lebih baik aku tidak membalasnya dan memilih tidur. Berharap ini hanya mimpi.

Keesokan harinya aku sedang berada dikantin sendirian seperti biasa. Tak lepas jariku memainkan ponsel sembari menyeruput jus leci. Ini adalah saat paling nyaman seorang gadis sepertiku bermain gadget ditemani jus leci disiang hari tanpa adanya mata pelajaran dari dosen dan yang paling utama jaringan koneksi internet yang lancar dan tentunya gratis alias _wifi_. Ah hidup ini indah apalagi ditemani Senpai ganteng itu.

 _Klenting_ ...

Satu notifikasi datang dari _Line._ Hampir saja tersendak , karena Sasuke senpai duluan chat. Oke ini momen indah yang tak boleh terlewatkan. Harus di _sreenshoot_ dulu supaya jelas jam sama harinya. Karena ini merupakan cikal bakal tumbuhnya perasaan suka dia sama aku.

Duh senangnya di _notif_ senpai.

 **LINE**

 _ **Sasuke U**_

 _Sakura, sepertinya kamu kesepian. Aku bersedia menemanimu._

Seseorang tolong tampar aku. Ini sungguhan Sasuke senpai chat duluan lalu bilang bersedia begitu saja. Ah jangan senang dulu mungkin ponselnya dibajak Naruto senpai. Sama seperti dulu pernah begitu.

Aku tidak mau dia menunggu jadi langsung saja aku balas.

 _Ini sungguhan Senpai kan? Hapenya gak lagi dipegang Naruto senpai kan?_

 _ **Read**_

 _Mau bukti? Aku kasih pap._

Beneran dia kasih pap lagi berada dilapang basket yang tepat berada dibelakangku. Oh ya tuhan dia berada tepat dibelakangku. Semoga dia tidak tahu aku sedang dikantin sendirian. Karena aku belum siap bertemu dengannya sekarang. Aku masih malu dan tak sanggup menampakan batang hidungku gara-gara salah kirim semalam.

 _Oke aku percaya, senpai._

 _ **Read**_

 _Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau ?_

 _Mana mungkin aku nolak kamu sayang [deleted]_

 _Senpai jangan becanda ah, jangan baperin anak orang. Dosa loh. Hehe_

 _ **Read**_

 _Siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius siap melayanimu._

Duh kenapa jadi membelok begini fikiran Sasuke senpai. Apa jangan-jangan benar saja dia mengira aku mengidap hyperseksual. Tapi kalau memang dia mengira begitu kenapa dia mau melayaniku? Dengan kata lain senpai bersedia tanpa adanya perasaan?

Kok sakit ya ...

Apa dia tahu kalau selama ini aku menyukainya? Jika iya bukan begini caranya. Sakura _gak bisa diginiin_!

Seketika mood ku turun drastis. Jus leci rasanya jadi hambar, hatiku tercubit sakit. Gara-gara _phone sex_ sialan aku jadi dibuat malu oleh dia. Jalan satu-satunya adalah mencari siapa si Mr Handsome itu dan segera meringkusnya. Jika perlu kuliti sekalian lubang hidungnya. Aku jadi kesal sendiri, citra nama baik Haruno Sakura turun seperempat. Gebetan jadi salah paham begini. Malu sekali.

 **LINE**

 **Sasuke U**

 _Kau mau yang lebih seru ?_

Senpai kembali mengirimkan aku pesan _Line._ Bukannya senang, serang malah menjadi takut. Nyatanya yang _phone sex_ Sekarang berada tepat dibelakangku. Mending si Mr Handsome itu tidak kelihatan orangnya dan tidak tahu siapa.

Tapi ada sih senangnya dikit, tapi bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba diterkam olehnya? Aku sih oke oke saja karena suka. Asalkan jangan main kasar.

Astagaaaaa Sakura sadar kenapa jadi mesum sungguhan. Aku ingat pesan mama harus bisa jaga diri dan jauhi Laki-laki hidung belang. Oke Sasuke senpai bukan kriteria begitu. Dia orangnya pendiam, jutek, dingin, kadang menyebalkan karena terlalu dingin. Mana mungkin pria sepolos itu berotak bejad mau main _phone sex_?

 _Tolo_ ng _bicara saja senpai jika aku punya salah aku minta maaf._

 _ **Read**_

 _Kau tidak salah. Hanya saja aku yang tak mengerti. Jadi saat ini aku berusaha mengerti perasaanmu._

Sungguhan ini senpai yang mengetik pesan? _Sreenshoot_ lagi.

 _Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh_

 _ **Read**_

 _Seandainya aku ada didekatmu. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

 _Mengobrol?_

 _ **Read**_

 _Kalau aku mau menciummu, bagaimana? Bayangkan saja saat ini kita sedang berdua didalam kelas. Memeluk pinggangmu dari depan dan mencium pelan bibirmu. Melumatnya penuh perasaan._

Deg ...

Jantungku hampir copot. Tidak seperti biasanya _chat_ dengan senpai ini suka lama membalasnya. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Menjadi sangat menyenangkan, membuat jantung berdebar cepat seolah ini sedang terjadi. Imajinasiku berperan penting disini. Aku memang bodoh merangkai kata, tapi karena ada landasan cinta otakku mendadak berjalan.

 _Senpai menciumku? Aku pun membalas ciuman senpai. Walau memang gila tapi aku menyukai lumatan mesra senpai. Aku menikmati bibir manis senpai untuk pertama kalinya._

 _ **Read**_

 _Hingga akhirnya kami bertukar saliva tanpa adanya rasa jijik. Yang ada cumbuan semakin panas, aku menerobos terus setiap inci rongga molotmu. Hingga mengeluarkan desahan. Please, call my name honey. For in this time, my little girl."_

 _Aku semakin menggila, melayang dalam cumbuan mesra. Yes, i call you honey. My beloved Sasuke."_

 _ **Read**_

 _Perlahan tanganku menelisik kesetiap inci dibalik bajumu. Membuka satu persatu kancing baju. Tak tahan ingin rasanya mendekap lekuk indah tubuhmu tanpa balutan sehelai kain._

 _Ah cukup kau membuatku gila sayang. Touch me now, baby. And make me happy._

 _ **Read**_

 _Bibirku mencium setiap inci wajah. Dari dahimu yang indah turun kehidung mancungmu kemudian menjilati leher jenjangmu yang membuatku mabuk kepayang. Ah shit , you are my girl. Play now baby. Tanganku tak sabar ingin menyentuh tubuhmu lebih dalam._

 _Tubuhku menggeliat menikmati setiap sentuhan. Ada sensasi basah disana yang membuatku semakin gila. Jangan sampai menunggu sayang, fuck me now._

 _ **Read**_

Bando merah yang aku kenakan menjadi basah akibat keringat dingin yang terus mengucur. Percakapan kami semakin gila. Dan aku sangat menyukainya.

Tunggu ...

Kenapa aku menjadi menyukai percakapan begini? Apalagi aku bermain dengan laki-laki yang aku sukai. Jadi tak sabar ingin merasakan yang aslinya bagaimana. Duhhh aku tidak tahaaaan ingin bertemu dengan senpai dan langsung aku peluk dia erat.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia tidak balas pesanku. Kenapa _read_ saja ya.

 _Klenting ..._

Akhirnya ada pesan masuk dari senpai tampan.

 _Maaf aku harus masuk kelas. Ada dosen. Jaa nee nanti dilanjut._

Kok nyesek ya ...

Ini hari ketiga kami _chat_ apalagi kalau bukan _phone sex._ Kami berbicara bahkan lebih parah sampai membahas ke _making love._ Tapi kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak kejadian ponsel tertinggal dikantin waktu itu. Aneh, apa jangan si mr handsome adalah Sasuke senpai? Tapi mana mungkin waktu aku salah kirim mereka kirim aku pesan secara bersamaan. Oh iya aku baru sadar si mr handsome itu sudah tidak ganggu aku lagi. Syukurlah, ini lebih baik.

Memang chatnya lebih bejat dengan dengan Sasuke senpai sih tapi tak apalah karena aku suka dia.

Hehe

Tepat dikelas aku sendirian mengerjakan tugas. Ino sedang kencan dengan Sai. Oke bodo amat mereka kemana.

Aku merasa ada hawa seseorang mendekat dibelakangku. Oke aku abaikan karena saat ini aku tak bisa diganggu sedang mengerjakan tugas. Ponselku yang sedang dimeja tiba-tiba ada yang mengambil dari belakang. Dengan secepat kilat aku memutar tubuhku dan melihat siapa yang berani dan tak sopan mengambil barang orang. Terutama chat nya sih, aku takut di _kepoin._

Ternyata yang mengambilnya adalah pacar khayalanku alias Sasuke senpai. Pasangan gilaku di _Line._

Mukaku mendadak panas.

"Aaah ... _ohayou_ senpai."

 _Cup ..._

Tiba-tiba dia melumat bibirku dengan cepat.

"kau tidak biasa memanggilku dengan kalimat itu." Bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Astagaaa baru saja dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku.

Seseorang tampar aku !

"H-Honey? I-itukan hanya di chat Line saja. Kita di dunia nyata." Aku mendadak gagap.

"sampai kapan kau berkhayal terus, my little girl."

 _Blushh ..._

Pipiku blusing lagi entah yang keberapa kali. Kita baru saja berciuman tanpa adanya status yang jelas. Kenapa dia tidak menyinggung hal sepenting ini?

"Kita bukan siapa-siapa. Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Baiklah, dari detik ini kau milikku. Haruno Sakura errr maksudku Uchiha Sakura."

Kembali dia mencium bibirku dengan penuh perasaan.

Penantian yang berharga. Cintaku terbalaskan, ini benar-benar indah.

End

* * *

A/N : ini mesum gak? Katakan tidak hahaa maafkan aku admin-sama dan panitia-sama otakku rada geser saat ngetik fic ini. Apakah aku peserta paling telat publikasi? Sekali lagi terimakasih buat panitia aku senang bisa ikit berpartisipasi.

* * *

Omake

"Hahahahhhha"

"Puas ketawanya? Puas lihat aku dilecehkan begini, No?" sakura mengerecutkan bibirnya kedepan karena Ino puas sekali tertawa saat melihat temannya ada yang jahil kirim pesan mesum padanya.

"Teman gak guna, sebaiknya aku ke kantin saja." Ia akhirnya pergi sendiri ke kantin sembari merebut ponselnya.

Saat Sakura benar-benar sudah pergi, Ino kembali memastikan pinselnya dalam keadaan senyap. Ia membuka aplikasi _Instagram_ dengan akun Mr Handsome. Mengetik sebuah pesan singat di Direct Message.

 **Mr Handsome : yank punyaku udah tegang. Bantuin keluarin dong aku gak tahan.**

Ino tertawa puas melihat temannya yang pasti sekarang lagi frustasi terus dihantui pesan mesum. Dia sebenarnya sayang sama sahabat yang kelamaan menjomblo. Kasihan sudah lama memendam perasaannya sama Sasuke. Semoga saja dengan cara ini berhasil.

Oye


End file.
